


Miss you already

by starryphilfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Domestic, M/M, Parents, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, parent!phan, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryphilfics/pseuds/starryphilfics
Summary: Phil has a youtube convention to go to, leaving Dan looking after Amelia by himself after a while of having help from Phil when she misbehaves.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Kudos: 18





	Miss you already

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Hope you guys are safe and well during these hard times.
> 
> Also, i’m looking for a beta, so if anyone is willing to beta dm me on tumblr @/starryphilfics  
> Thank you!

“Are you sure you have to go to this convention?” Dan asked, leaning on their front door whilst Phil stood on the doorstep about to leave for a work trip for one night. Dan sighed, he was nervous because of Phil being away, he had only been left with Amelia on his own twice before. Also knowing he won’t sleep well tonight, he could never have a good night's sleep without Phil beside him. 

“I’m sorry, love. But I do need to go to this. It’ll only be one night, I’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon. You’ll be fine.” Phil answered softly, walking closer and rubbing his thumb on Dan’s cheek to comfort him. Smiling fondly at his husband, Phil hated leaving Dan even if it was just for one night, he knew how anxious Dan got without him.

Dan and Phil heard small pitter-patters of footsteps running down the stairs, and running to the front door. He looked down to see Amelia, looking up to him smiling a big toothy grin. “Papa, are you going now?” she asked, eyebrows creasing in confusion and sadness. Her grin fading. 

He lent down hence he was at the same eye level as his daughter, he did this often as he read in one of his parenting books that it shows that their equals but also does have some authority. “Yeah, I do, lovely. I’m sorry” Phil apologised, he moved closer to Amelia and leant in for a hug, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closer. Amelia sunk into the warmth of her father and smiled as she felt protected and happy. Phil moved his arms away from her and went back to being at her eye level, he moved forward and lightly pressed his lips against his daughter’s forehead, smiling. 

“You’ll be good for your daddy won’t you? I don’t want to hear that you’ve been misbehaving.” Phil asked Amelia, he was really hoping that she would behave for Dan. 

“I promise, Papa!” Amelia spoke, smile beaming when she was looking at Dan. “Bye, bye papa! I’ll miss you lots and lots” she replied as she was running off back to her playroom. Phil got back up, from being on his knees, and looked at Dan. He was smiling endearingly at their daughter, looking back to where she had ran off too. Dan looks back to Phil and instantly beams just by seeing his face.

“God, I’m going to miss you.” Dan says as he moves into Phil closer to hug him, as Phil wraps his strong arms around Dan’s body as Dan rests his head on Phil’s shoulder. “I’ll miss you too” Phil whispers into Dan’s hair for Dan to just about hear. They enjoy this, wrapped in each other's body whilst relaxing in the comfortable silence surrounding them. Breathing slowly and matching the other’s breathing.

“Right, I seriously do need to be heading off now, otherwise I’ll be late,” Phil says sadly, pulling away from their hug. He leans up and pecks Dan’s chapped lips and stays there for a few moments. 

“Let me know when you get to the convention centre please, Phil? I wanna know that you’re safe. I love you lots.” Dan replies, already worrying about if Phil is going to get there easily and safely.  
“Of course, bear. I love you.” Phil says as he’s picking up his bags on the doorstep and begins to walk off to his car that he shares with Dan.

“Have a safe journey!” Dan shouts as Phil walks off. Phil puts his bags in the boot of his car and then jumps into the driver’s seat, he turns back to his husband and waves goodbye to him. Dan watches as he sees their car drive off into the distance, and lets out a sigh. He turns around and shuts the door and begins preparing himself for tonight, knowing full well that Amelia will most likely have a tantrum about not being able to say goodnight to her papa.

He walks towards the playroom and says excitedly to his daughter “Right, do you want to watch a film, love?” wanting her to enjoy the time alone with her dad. He smiles lightly, watching his daughter from the doorframe, sitting on the carpet with some girls dolls and dressing them in pink, floral dresses and combing their tangled hair out. 

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” She shouted eagerly, running past Dan and through the hallway, down the stairs and to the living room. Jumping onto the sofa and sprawling out. She picks up the quilt their friend, Bryony, had made them and wraps herself in it, turning to her dad to show she's ready. 

“What film do you wanna watch?” Dan asks, remote in his hand, turning the tv on and opening Netflix. 

“Frozen! Daddy, I want Frozen!”  
“Okay, honey. Only if you behave though. Are you going to behave?”  
“Yes!!” 

Dan puts Amelia’s favourite film on and sits beside her to enjoy some father daughter time alone. He sighed, happily. If she would be this calm and peaceful today and tomorrow, Dan would be happy. But of course that was too hopeful. 

He pulls his phone out quickly to text Phil, even though he knows he’s driving and wouldn’t be able to reply for an hour or two, he thinks it would be nice for him to read it when he arrives at the hotel. 

Dan: Hey, love. I know you’re driving, but I miss you already. Amelia laid together watching Frozen, behaving well, hope you're driving safe, love you. 

~

Dan is making lunch when his phone pings, he decides to ignore it, thinking it will be his grandma texting complaining about her bingo friends yet again. 

He carries on cutting up some veg and bread for Amelia to have a sandwich for lunch, humming along to his spotify playlist. 

“Amelia, hun. Your lunch is ready, come sit at the table.” Dan says to his daughter, Dan and Phil had always tried to install manners into their child from a young age but when one of her dads wasn’t home she was known to try and disobey the rules. 

Whilst he waits for Amelia at the table, he takes his phone out of his pocket to check his texts. He’s surprised when he sees it is actually Phil, texting him to let him know he’s arrived. 

Phil: Hey, bubs. I miss you lots, I've just arrived at the convention centre, bring on all the interviews! I’m glad Amelia is behaving, I told you so! Love you lots. Xxx

Dan smiled whilst reading the message, sometimes he realised how happy he was that he no longer works on Youtube. He did not miss all those conventions, as much as he did enjoy meeting the people behind the comments, it was tiring and busy. 

Dan: I’m glad you arrived safely, good luck pal. Glad i don’t have to do all that! Have a lovely afternoon. Xxx

Amelia came walking into the dining room and jumped onto the chair where her food was placed in front of. “Has papa got to his hotel yet?” she asks, with a hint of worry in her eyes. 

Dan grins at his daughter with warmth adopting his eyes, “Yeah, he just texted me. He’s fine bubs”

~

8:21

“Hey, love. It’s time to go to bed.” Dan told Amelia as he picked her up from the sofa to take her to her bedroom. He smiles gently at her sleepy face. 

“Noooo, I’m not tired” she whines, fully knowing she is actually tired but doesn’t want to admit it. “I want papa! Pleaseeeeeee”

“Bubs, you were meant to go to bed an hour ago! Papa won’t be happy to hear you’re still awake. You don’t want too upset papa do you?” Dan pleaded, knowing Phil was at a youtube party and didn’t want to worry him with his problems. 

Knowing Phil though, he was most likely sitting in a corner with a few close pals, chatting away to them about how worried he was. Ranting about how much he missed Amelia and Dan. 

“I just wanna say night night to him” Amelia begged, her bottom lip jutting out, knowing Dan will cave. For a 5 year old, she really was so clever and knew how to get what she wanted. 

“I think papa is still working, love. We can call him in the morning and then you will see him at lunchtime?” 

“NO! I. WANT. PAPA. NOW.” Amelia shouts, accentuating each word. 

“Don’t talk to me like that! I’m your dad and I'm telling you to behave!” Dan reprimands.

“No! I want my papa!”

“You will listen to me and do as i say! It’s way past your bedtime missy!” 

“NO!” Amelia shouts, whilst crossing her arms in a stubborn protest. Sitting down on the floor, refusing to move. Dan's impatience started coming out, all he wanted was to lay in bed and watch a cozy film. 

“Fine, I’m only allowing this so you’re not tired tomorrow. I’ll be telling papa that you misbehaved and you will not be watching telly tomorrow! Are you sure you want this?” 

“I. Want. Papa.” 

Dan sighed, pulling his phone out from his pocket and searching through his contacts for Phil. Pressing the dial and walking over to the door frame to privately talk to Phil quickly. 

“Love? Are you okay? What’s happened? Has somet-” Phil rambles through the speaker, clearly already worried if something’s happened.

“Phil, i’m fine, we’re fine. Amelia is having a tantrum. She wants to say night to you.” Dan speaks, voice instantly growing softer at the sound of his husband's voice. 

Phil sighs through the speaker phone, “Let me just go somewhere quiet a second.” Dan hears some footsteps and crashes as Phil walks off somewhere until he hears a door click shut, “Put me on speakerphone?” 

“Papa!!” Amelia excitedly shouts, instantly jumping up and running to the phone. 

“Love, are you not behaving for daddy?” Phil spoke seriously. 

“I just wanna speak to youuuu” 

“I’ll say goodnight but be a good girl, we’ll talk tomorrow about your behaviour, hm?” 

“Okayyyyy” 

“Right, love get into bed. I love you lots, honey.”

“I love you Papa, i miss youuuu” 

“I miss you lots and lots, but guess what?”

“What? What? What?” Amelia repeats, immediately getting excited.

Dan watches their exchange, feeling so grateful to have fallen in love with a man who is so good with kids. They had the perfect little family, and that was enough for them. 

“I’ll come home earlier if you promise to be a good girl for daddy! How does that sound?” Phil continues speaking to Amelia.

“Please, Papa!”

“I’ll try to get home for breakfast tomorrow, baby. Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Amelia shouts, a grin filling her face. 

“Okay, love. Now go to sleep, yeah?” 

“Yes papa.” 

Dan slowly walks up to Amelia, who was snuggled into her duvet and blankets and slowly takes his phone back and lightly presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodnight beautiful” He fondly whispers to Amelia, smiling at her. 

“Goodnight, bubs” Phil says over the phone. 

“Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Papa!”

Dan slowly walks out the room, gently closing her bedroom door and tip-toeing to their bedroom to carry on talking to Phil. 

“ I didn’t interrupt anything important, did I?” Dan speaks, worrying Phil was busy. 

“No, I was just at a boring influencer party. I wanted an excuse to leave anyway.”

“Good, okay. Guess you’re coming home a bit earlier than planned tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, i miss you guys already, it hasn’t even been a day!”

“I miss you so much, I’m excited to see you.”

-

Dan was sitting on the sofa, watching Amelia sit beside him finishing the jigsaw puzzle she started yesterday, when he heard keys in the lock of the front door, immediately looking up to see the door opening and his husband walking through smiling at them. 

“Hello, you two.” Phil says fondly, happy to be back home with his husband and daughter. Amelia looks straight up to see her dad and drops the puzzle piece and runs towards Phil. 

“I missed you, Papa.”


End file.
